Five Nights at Spongebob's 3
Five Nights at Spongebob's 3 is the sequel to Five Nights at Spongebob's. In the game, you play as Jack Smetherhose (best name ever) working at Spongebob SquarePants's Food and Fun in 2015. Title Music:http://youtu.be/xxr-8AhJZ9s Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello? Hello Hello? Hello? Oh, hey! So, thanks for taking the job here as the security guard at Spongebob Squarepants's Food and Fun! Yeah....we needed someone to work this job. Anyways, I'll fill you in on the basics. If you ever needed to, which I doubt you will, you have the ability to to close those doors in your office. You can also check to see if anything in the dark is there by turning on the lights. Huzzah! So, yeah....oh, and don't be alarmed by that light outside that window. It's an eyeless Spongebob suit we found, and, uh, we decided to make it a light. Well, not for the kids of course. That's why it's in Employee Entrance #2. So, uh, yeah. Good luck on your first-oh wait....ooh....I forgot....well....those animatronics on the show stage....heh....well....this is important....they might.....uh...well.....wander.....a little bit. But don't worry, just check the lights and close the doors. And those animatronics in the back room shouldn't be able to move. They've been left to rot for a while. And one more thing: there's separate power for each of your appliances. You know, doors, cameras, so yeah. One thing can run out of power while the others are fine. So try to keep things okay in there. Alright, conserve power, close doors, check cameras, close doors on cameras if needed, and good luck." Night 2: "Hello? Hey? Hi? Hello? Oh, great job! Night 2! This is great, uh....well...you know how I said the old animatronics shouldn't move? Well, uh....out old Spongebob....Hm....how do I put this....he might....well.....okay, he might become active and move a bit. But everything should be fine, you know, it's only just him added. It's not like that armless Sandy or that Maimed Plankton are moving, heh. Anyways, good luck again." Night 3: "Hey there! So, wonderful job! We've noticed that the animatronics are acting...well....different. Not just the new ones, but the old ones as well. The old animatronics have been moving around in the back room, and they might have a tiiiiiny chance of exiting that room and wandering around. But this shouldn't be much of a problem, you know? Also, I forgot to tell you about our new Plankton animatronic. He doesn't really...do...anything. He really just seems to stare at you in the office. But we have noticed that the animatronics tend to move faster when he's in the office. We also repaired an old Gary animatronic and stuck in the 'Ultimate Party Room.' Well, if he enters you office, both of our Spongebob animatronics...well they might start skipping rooms to get to your office. We don't know how or why, but hey, just don't let Gary in the office. Alright, good luck." Night 4: "Hello! Hey! I'm really proud of you for making it to night 4! Now, uh, we're not certain what's going on with that Eyeless Spongebob Light outside if your office, but it seems to be...well, twitching:-and moving now...meh, probably just the electricity in the light reacting with the wires in the suit. Anyways, good luck. Sorry I couldn't talk to you as long tonight. Alright, good night." Night 5: "Um....uh...hi....well.....that poster in your office....heh....well I came in today....that poster....it looked like a completely black Spongebob....with white glowing eyes.....heh....I don't know what's up with that, but uh.....just look out for that happening.....so.....yeah......." Night 6: "I don't have time to explain what's going on, but I'll try....okay, the Dark Spongebob is actually static Mr. Krabs was performing but then static and the place was abandoned static and so now the ghost is temporarily haunting static but only Spongebob and Patrick static true form static OH GOD NO-static" Gallery FNASB3 Crew.jpg|The entire crew FNASB3 Map.jpg|The map with key FNASB3 Custom Night.jpg|Custom Night FNASB3 Back Room.jpg|Back Room FNASB3 SB Main Hall West.jpg|Spongebob in the Main Hall West FNASB3 SB UPR.jpg|Spongebob in the Ultimate Party Room North FNASB3 Gameplay.jpg|Gameplay FNASB3 Gameplay #2.jpg|Gameplay again FNASB3 Gameplay Again.jpg|MOAR GAMEPLAY!! FNASB3 Window Stuff.jpg Trivia *Gary does the same thing as before, only there are two Spongebobs. *The 6th Night phone call shows that Mr. Krabs plays an important role in the story. Category:Games